Way Too Wonderland card diaries
Apple White If I want to graduate from Wonderland High, I need to figure out what class I need to take ... but the clue's in Riddlish! Okay, Apple, you can do this ... "Speak when you peak, you want this when you word, though it's not nearly as strong as that, so I've heard. Right is wrong, and that's seeing precise, when ice is the same as mice, rice and dice." Let's see ... the difference between speak and peak is the "s". If it's saying "peak" is like "word", then I add the "s", and "speak" must be like "sword"? But what's a sword not as strong as? There's a saying: "The pen is mightier than the sword." The first clue is "the pen"? In the second part, "right" is only wrong when I look at the word precisely. But when I hear it, it sounds like "write", which is what you do with "pen"! The only thing that ice, rice, mice and dice do have in common is they rhyme ... which is what happens in a poem! The answer must be Poetry class! Wow, this Riddlish stuff is mad! Briar Beauty I've got to figure out what class before the Queen of Hearts' party I have to ace if I'm going to graduate from Wonderland High. But it's all in Riddlish! Time to royal-up! "The only way to know it's not hers is to know what is but what was and what were. But before you move forward you must take a look. Its ending's contained in the page of the book." Okay, the only way I can know for sure if anything is not "hers" is if whatever "it" is belongs to a boy. So it's "his". Then I don't want to know "is" but "was" and "were", which are the past tense. "His past"? That's not a class. Hmmm... the second part talks about not being able to look forward, which I can't do with the clues I have right now. What's ending is in a book? I guess a story. His past story? No! History! The class is History! Wow, how do the Wonderlandians speak like this all the time? Kitty Cheshire The Vice Principal of Wonderland High tricked us! I have to figure out what class I have to take before I can graduate! I may like Riddlish, but this does not put a smile on my face. "Do this with the truth, and not that where you swim. Formerly both large and small, in the middle’s not him. Don’t bring the tea when it’s time to trace. Finish this riddle or you won’t know your place." Oh, but I do know my place, and the answer! What do I do with the truth? Why, I stretch it, of course. The place where people swim is a “pool”, or to spell it another way and change the meaning, “pull”. So clue #1 — I stretch when I don’t want to pull something. Clue #2 — “ex” is another way of saying formerly, large and small are both “sizes”, and not him is “her” (which is the middle of the word). Combine all 3 parts, and you have “exercises”. Clue #3 — No “t” is “trace” is simply “race”. Stretching, exercises, and a race are all things I would do in only one class: Grimmnastics. Yawn! I barely broke a sweat. Lizzie Hearts As the rightful heir to the Wonderland throne, I swear upon all my cards that I will graduate from Wonderland High! I must solve this riddle to know what final class to take. “It stretches out forever into either direction. It’s never wrong, you can’t argue perfection. The order is fixed, it will never change. The answer may differ if the parts rearrange.” The answer to this riddles is easy as 1, 2, 3. Why, it’s Math class, of course. Allow me to explain. Numbers stretch out into either direction infinitely. Think about the largest number you know. There’s one even larger than that! Math is never wrong because it’s not based off opinion. All you need to do is figure out the answer waiting for you. The order of numbers is always fixed. However, if you rearrange the numbers in an equation, the answer of the equation might be different. OFF WITH THIS RIDDLE! Madeline Hatter Wow! At Wonderland High, even the class schedules are in Riddlish. Totally hat-tastic! But I’d better un-riddle this fast if I’m going to graduate before the Queen’s party. "It’s always a failure to ever agree. I don’t see you, how can you see me? See me before the middle. Catch a fish with the end of this riddle." By my teacup, this is a tricky riddle. But any Hatter worth her weight in wonder should be able to finger out the answer. I love agreeing with people, so why would it be a failure to agree? Because you don’t want the other person to be right. When can two people never see each other? Well, they might be invisible. Or maybe it means they don’t see what the other person is talking about. So this is about talking. “See me before in the middle” means that “before” is in the middle of “see” and “me”. See before me? Or C before me? C is before D is the alphabet. And you catch a fish with bait. D. Bait. You don’t want the other person to be right is Debate class! Ring the bell! It’s time to graduate! Category:Doll diaries Category:Apple White logs Category:Briar Beauty logs Category:Kitty Cheshire logs Category:Lizzie Hearts logs Category:Madeline Hatter logs